City Lights
by TheVampireuchiha1
Summary: Ayami's just a normal girl with an average life until she meets a certain man named Aizen Sosuke who turns her life upside-down.She thought her life would be normal but Aizen has other plans for her.AizenXOC
1. Chapter 1

**City Lights -Aizen Sosuke Chp. 1-**

I sighed watching the cars zoom past. Expensive Porsche's, rusty pick-up trucks, and minivans passed by. I looked at my watch and sighed. I had been stood up, again. That was the second time this week. I picked up my purse and paid the bill as I left. I had walked to the restaurant and I would walk back home. Only I rather wished that I was walking or driving home with my date.

The sun was just beginning to set and if I was lucky I'd make it home before the sun fully set. I had no such luck though. There was a drive-by and cops had the scene taped off. It was right in the middle of the alley that leads to my home. I would have to go all the way around through the dangerous part of the neighborhood.

This was turning out to be a terrible day. I got stood up, someone got shot, some idiot nearly hit me with his car, and I had nearly lost my job because some idiot in filing messed up my papers. Things could always be worse though, I suppose.

I hurried through the street heels made a soft click as they hit the concrete. I really shouldn't be here. I looked around before starting to a slow run down the street. I didn't want to get caught here alone. My silver hair started to come out of the clip as I walked and flew out behind me.

"...and you'll keep quiet or Aizen'll come after you," someone in an alley said. I turned and stared at whoever said it. The man had messy blue hair and fierce blue eyes. He looked up at me and his eyes narrowed. I took off my heels and took off down the street like if I didn't get away I would die. I probably would too.

"Get back here!" the man snarled. A loud bang and a bullet hit the light next to me. I nearly screamed as I ran through alleys and past streets. I was scared as more gunshots went off that were aimed at me. I finally got to my apartment, that's where I lost him, or so I thought. I didn't see him for a week so naturally I assumed that he wasn't going to bother me.

I was wrong. He showed up at my office. He didn't have a real shirt so he looked like he could be a male stripper. He freaked everyone out as he approached my cubicle. He probably scared everyone I knew off.

"Me and you need to have a talk," he said slamming his hands on my desk.

"About what?" I was surprised at my bravery.

"What you heard."

"I only heard your threat."

"That's all it takes for a harassment charge. You are coming with me, to talk with my boss."

"Right now?" I asked outraged. It was the middle of the day. I had work to do.

"Why? Not convenient enough for you?" he snapped.

"I'm working!"

"Who's in charge here!" he yelled. No one answered. "I said who's in charge!" He pulled out a gun and held it to my head.

"I am!" my boss yelled from his office. The man looked in his direction and snorted.

"I'm going to borrow her real fast. When I come back, if I come back, everything will go about as it did before I came, okay? Do we have an understanding here?"

"Y-y-yes, of course." He grabbed my arm and started walking out of the building dragging me behind him.

"Get in the car," he shoved me toward a limo. "Now!" I hesitated before finally stepping into the car as he opened the door.

"So you're Grimmjow's new friend," someone snickered. I looked in the direction of the voice. A silver haired man stared back. I recognized this face. Accused of murder, kidnap, insanity, and gang violence, was Gin Ichimaru.

"I wouldn't say we were friends," I replied as the limo started and pulled out of the parking lot.

"What'd you hear?" he asked his tone changing from light to dark.

"I heard that guy, Grimmjow, threaten the other guy that some person named... named, I don't know would come after him. That's all!"

"Ms. Ginjiro, I would like to believe that you're telling the truth. People have made me weary of who to trust and who not to trust. I believe that you're a very trustworthy person. If the cops should come for Grimmjow I'll blame you."

"What if they come for putting a gun to my head and threatening my boss?" I asked.

"What has he done this time?" he asked his voice going back to being playful and light.

"He came in and threatened me and my co-workers! He practically threatened my boss!"

"That's Grimmjow's problem, not mine," he said. "Have a nice day!" I was yanked out of the car and thrown into the street in front of my office.

"Are you alright Ayami?" a feminine voice asked from above me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Linda," I said taking her hand as she helped me up.

"Who was that guy? He was pretty hot."

"Some guy in a gang," I replied.

"So he's dangerous. Even hotter. Maybe even sexy, "she said as we walked into the building.

"Yeah, sexy," I said sarcastically. "A murderer and possibly a drug dealer, he's really the guy I want to take home to my parents."

"You make dangerous sound bad," Linda replied flipping her bleach blonde hair over her shoulders.

"It is bad. He could kill you. Besides he works for one of those big shots, what's his name. I had it earlier. Gin Ichimaru!"

"Oh that creep."

"He wasn't as scary as TV makes him look and sound. Cya later!" I said walking down the hall toward my boss's office.

I collapsed onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. When I got to my boss, he had nothing to do but yell at me. He yelled about how much of a 'danger' I was to the employees. In the end he had fired me and given me my last paycheck. I now had to start looking for a job. I started to think of all the places where I could work.

That's when I remembered the favor that my apartment manager owed me. If she couldn't get me a job no one could. I would ask her tomorrow.

"Good morning Ayami," the old woman behind the desk said as I approached. "Usually you're gone before I have a chance to say that. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was fired yesterday Mags. I need your help," I replied.

"Hmmm. I might know someone. Let me make a call real fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**City Lights –Chapter 2-**

Two days of work and I was ready to pass out from the terrible hours, the pay was awful, and the working conditions were ghastly. I loved it. Call me crazy but it was my kind of place. I was surprised that I didn't think of their earlier. Mags talked about it all the time and about how amazing the coffee was and how terrible the place actually was to work. All the people coming in and going out, never a moments rest.

I met the manager and his assistant. I was surprised when I met them. The kid couldn't be more than 13. Hitsugaya and Rangiku, two very different people, ran the coffee shop together. They were always arguing about something. A little detail here and a big one there; the big details didn't get much attention; the little one's got all the arguments.

Rangiku had welcomed me with open arms and quickly became one of my friends. Hitsugaya simply told me the rules and gave me speech about teamwork. He then went on to tell me who was no longer allowed to be served and who wasn't allowed in the shop. Believe me when I say there was difference between the two.

"Ayami!" Linda said knocking on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled from my bed.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Linda commented as she stepped into my room.

"Shut up," I replied and threw a pillow at her.

"How's the new job coming?" she asked.

"Good, I enjoy it actually. Do you know who Aizen Sosuke is?" I looked at her and her face paled.

"You're not working for him are you?" She looked scared.

"No, I'm just not supposed to let him into the shop and I can't remember where I've heard the name before."

"He basically stole from Soul Society and used the money to buy Los Noches Asylum. They couldn't prove it so the charges were dropped. They then accused him of being a gang leader, they couldn't prove that either. Now he owns a string of popular night clubs, bars, hospitals, clothing stores, and I think he recently purchased a modeling agency. He's bad news. Some people say that Soul Society is just mad because he started his own company, I'm on the side that says he has a plan to bring down Soul Society for his own gain," Linda said she looked out the window. "They have this war going on. People die because of it. I don't like it." She looked back at me and with a grim expression she said something else. "He's the one who released Ichimaru."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Ichimaru's probably told Aizen everything he knows about you."

"He doesn't know a thing about me!"

"He knows more about you then you think. He probably had one of his hackers to find out every little fact about you. He's kind of creepy. You know how many murders he's been accused of?"

"No, should I?" I asked.

"45," she replied staring at me. "No one knows how he got away with them all. No offense but I can't be associated with someone who's been anywhere near Ichimaru Gin."

"You were fine with it the other day!" I snapped.

"That was before I found out who Ichimaru actually was!" she snarled back.

"Is that the only reason you came? To tell me you want nothing to do with me!" I yelled getting out of bed.

"Exactly!" she screeched back before storming out. After that I broke down and cried.

I had just locked up the shop for the night and I was walking through the busy streets when Rangiku grabbed my arm and started to drag me away from my route home.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"We're going to go spy on Aizen!" she said happily.

"What? Where?" I asked.

"We're going to visit Esapda. It's this really hot night club."

"We're not going to spy are we? You're going to get drunk aren't you?" In my short time at Seireitei I had discovered that Rangiku liked to drink.

"Well... you'll be doing the spying not me. I'll distract them while you break into their files and steal some!"

"I could get arrested for that!" I snapped.

"Toushiro will get you out if you get caught. Don't worry too much about it. Things will go much smoother that way." I found myself in line waiting to get into the famous club known simply as The Espada.

We waited for a good hour and a half before we got to the giant bouncer in front of the buildings doors. He wouldn't let us in until two more people had come out. The bouncer gave Rangiku a suspicious look as we walked in to the club. When we entered I was blinded by flashing lights, I couldn't hear anything over the music, and the dance floor was packed and the bar was almost empty.

"I'll find you later! You know you're mission!" she yelled over the loud music and disappeared into the crowd. I sighed and walked over to the bar waiting for the bartender to be done with his other customer.

"Whadya' want?" he drawled out walking over to me. He was tall, and I mean tall, long black hair, an eye patch, and a he was skinny but he still had muscles.

"Surprise me," I said resting my head on the bar.

"Never seen you around here before."

"My friend forced me here," I sighed as he set down the blue drink. "I can afford this right? It's not like some 90 dollar drink is it?"

"It's 15, don't worry." His grin spread. "I hope you have someone to drive you home though." I looked at him then back at the drink.

"I walk home," I replied.

"Even worse," he said. "Why don't you just go out and have fun?"

"I've never liked crowds." The man took the blue drink back and replaced it with something else that was clear.

"Here, this is a lighter drink. It won't be as easy to take advantage of you. I'm Nnoitora Jiruga by the way."

"I'm Ayami Ginjiro." Nnoitora got a thoughtful look on his face for a minute.

"Do you hear the gears turning to?" a familiar voice snickered behind me.

"You!" I seethed when I turned around and stared at the blue haired menace.

"Hey short-stuff," he said sitting in the barstool next to me.

"You bast…"

"Don't be like that," Grimmjow said interrupting my insult. "I was just trying to be friendly."

"Like hell you were!" Nnoitora snapped. "Ulquiorra's friendlier than you." Grimmjow's eye twitched, and then Grimmjow threw the first punch.


	3. Chapter 3

Grimmjow and Nnoitora didn't look like they were going to stop anytime soon, but then Gin swooped in, seemingly out of nowhere.

"What's goin' on here?" he asked and Nnoitora and Grimmjow stopped fighting and looked up at Gin.

"Nothin'," Grimmjow said standing up.

"Doesn't look like nothin'," he replied and he looked up at me. "Well if it isn't our new friend!"

"We're not friends," I replied.

"Why not?" he asked pouting slightly.

"You threatened me!" I yelled.

"Did not." I glared at him. Linda's words then echoed through my head.

_'...accused of 45 murders. He released Ichimaru from Los Noches.' _Los Noches wasn't a place you got released from. He was probably still crazy.

"Aizen-sama wants to see you two," he looked up at me, "and you too."

"What did I do?" I nearly yelled.

"You're a witness. You gotta' tell him what ya' saw."

"If I lied and said I didn't see anything what would you do?" I asked.

"I'd drag you kicking and screaming up to meet him anyway. Ya' know, just to confirm the story with the security cameras."

"What are you doing?" Rangiku asked approaching us.

"What does it look like?" Gin asked looking over at her.

"It looks like your harassing her." Gin frowned and then smiled again.

"Fight, gotta' report it to the boss." Rangiku passed him and got close to my hear.

"See if you can get information from Aizen," she whispered. "Have fun!" She danced off into the crowd. I opened my mouth in disbelief as Gin dragged me off to some forbidding stairway.

I was sitting in between Grimmjow and Nnoitora. It wasn't fun they kept yelling insults at each other and trying to fight over my head. Gin had disappeared into a room with blue lights and slow jazz playing. I felt like I was about to meet a Mafia boss, I probably was too. This was terrible, how did I get to this point? Why did God hate me so?

"Come on in!" Gin said in a singsong voice, opening the door for us. The first thing I smelled was smoke and that caused me to cough. I'd never really been around smokers.

"What the hell Aizen!" Grimmjow snarled. "Since when has it been your policy to have fights reported?"

"It's always been a policy Grimmjow, you just haven't heeded it," the man that was stretched out on the couch said. He had brown hair that was swept back, brown eyes, a cigarette in one hand, and his other hand rested on the hip of a girl that was straddling his waist. His eyes locked onto mine and my legs felt like they'd give out, his presence demanded that you pay attention to him, and only him.

"Who's your friend?" he asked coolly his voice not matching his eyes.

"He's not my friend!" I yelled. Nnoitora gave me a look that seemed to ask 'Are you insane?' So did Grimmjow.

"Girlfriend?"

"No."

"Whore?" I threw the nearest object I could find at him.

"No!" I nearly screamed. "I'm not his anything!" I saw that I threw a book and, being the bad thrower that I am, missed my target and hit the girl instead, she toppled over and hit the floor. She let out a whine and the man just looked down at her before sitting up.

"Are you saying that I look like a whore?" I snarled at him.

"No, you don't. Grimmjow is just full of surprises though." I hurled another book at him which he caught this time. "I don't appreciate having my own possessions thrown at me." He tilted his head to the side slightly and stood up taking a puff from the cigarette and exhaling slowly as he approached.

"I have nothing to do with their little spat, can I go now?" I asked glaring up at him when he stopped in front of me. He was taller than me, like most people.

"No," he said blowing smoke right in my face making me cough more.

"I'm leaving anyway." The door suddenly slammed shut and Grimmjow snickered.

"I see why you wanted this one reported," Nnoitora said, a purplish bruise began to form on the side of his face. The man ignored him.

"Aizen Sosuke, pleasure to meet you Ms…?"

"My name's Ayami, that's all you get." Aizen's smirked.

"Tell me your full name and I'll let you leave." I glared at him for a minute and I ignored all of Grimmjow's hand motions. He was probably telling me not to tell him.

"Ayami Ginjiro." The door opened again and I stormed out.

_I don't know about you but I think Aizen smoking looks pretty hot. Remember children that smoking is bad! No one likes the smell of smoke! I would know! Plus it's bad for you. So... NO SMOKING!_


End file.
